


last kiss

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day nineteen: identity slip-up<br/><em>i still remember, the look on your face // lit through the darkness at 1:58 // words that you whisper for just us to know // you told me you loved me, so why did you go away</em><br/>God, he wants to kiss her again. He wants to pin her down on the roof and kiss her senseless.<br/>(But he can’t. He knows he can’t. Not like this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part I

**Author's Note:**

> do u guys know how much taylor swift i listened to when writing this freaking drabble bc i had three albums on repeat  
> title comes from one of her songs, last kiss, and so do the lyrics in the summary!!  
> (pls do not judge me for listening to taylor swift i am a fifteen year old girl who is also a hopeless romantic!!!! im sorrY!!!!!!!)  
> anyway this was good and sad so i hope you like it!!! also if u are unsatisfied with the ending bc i know i was, the next chapter is the alternate ending which includes something super great & much better than this, lmao!!! hope you all enjoy!!!

The sun sets along the horizon behind the Eiffel Tower, and Chat Noir plops down on the rooftop next to his partner.

Ladybug decided to split up patrols that night, so they could catch up a bit afterward. Which, of course, Chat was okay with because he never denied spending time with his Lady. Even though she already visited him as Adrien during her separate patrol.

(Which proved to be kind of tricky. He had to get to his own house before she did, detransform, make out for ten minutes, transform again, and then resume his section of the patrol and act like _that_ hadn’t happened.)

“How was your patrol, Chat?” Ladybug asks, leaning back on her palms as she surveys the scenery. Chat shrugs, blocking out the earlier rendezvous with Ladybug. 

“Good, there were no crimes or _claw_ ful criminals.” He smiles at her, a trademark Chat grin sliding easily over his features, but she only rolls her eyes at his antics.

“Come on, that wasn’t even a good one,” she punches him in the shoulder. “You’ve done better than that before.”

He feigns hurt for a second before they both dissolve into soft giggles.

“What about you? How was your patrol?” he asks, after their laughter has died down.

Like he did, Ladybug shrugs. “Nothing special. But I did go visit Adrien. O-only for a little bit though, I just stopped by. You know, superhero duties and all.”

Chat tenses, because he’s never really sure how to react when Ladybug mentions him. A part of him is disgustingly envious, feelings stewing in the bottom of his stomach. But, another part of him is sneaky, genuinely curious and wants to know how Ladybug feels about him. And he knows that Ladybug trusts him more than anyone, so she’d admit the truth to Chat Noir about Adrien.

“Hmm. Did you tell loverboy hello for me?”

Ladybug snorts, punching Chat again. “Don’t call him loverboy! And no, I did not tell him you said anything because--”

“You guys were too busy _grooming each other,_ I bet.”

“Shut _up,_ Chat!” It sounds like a threat, but she’s laughing and he feels affection surge through him like electricity.

God, he wants to kiss her again. He wants to pin her down on the roof and kiss her senseless.

(But he can’t. He knows he can’t. Not like this.)

“Then what were you guys doing, anyway?” He pries. “We were gone an entire hour.”

She puffs out her cheeks, and they begin the blend in with the red of her mask. It’s all he needs to confirm his suspicious, even though he was there and he does know what happened.

Ladybug’s hands fly to her face, covering every inch and hiding her embarrassment from her partner. “God, you probably think I’m an idiot.”

 _Not really,_ he wants to tell her. _It’s nice to have someone who you know wants you too._ Instead, he lies his head on her shoulder, patting her on the back. “We all have something that makes us happy like that.”

There is a comforting silence between the two as they sit in their usual stargazing position and watch the sun finally disappear behind the horizon. The sky swirls with stars and deep, dark blues.

Ladybug shifts before she asks him, “Chat, what makes you happy?”

To him, everything stops. His heart halts it’s beating for longer than it should, time doesn’t continue so they’re stuck in the moment, the city itself ceases every movement and everything just _stops._

He can’t help it. He stares up at her questioning look, falling impossibly deeper into her blue eyes and losing himself in her midnight locks and freckled, pink cheeks.

He whispers a response, but he thinks she doesn't catch it.

“You.”

(She does, in fact. But she wants to ignore it. She doesn’t want to hurt him.)

It’s an accident, the way he leans in and smashes her lips against hers. It’s an accident, the way his hands cup her cheeks and it’s _most definitely_ an accident the way she kisses him back.

Chat Noir shouldn’t be doing this. But it isn’t fair because Ladybug can _not_ just put him on the spot like that. He can’t be trusted when she’s sitting there, so innocent and beautiful. It’s not fair he can’t kiss her whenever he wants.

It’s Adrien’s place, though. And Chat Noir can’t claim that.

Ever the responsible one, Ladybug tugs away first, blue eyes blown wide. Something in the back of her mind chants _familiar_ but she brushes it away.

“Chat..” she scolds, softly. “Wh-what was that? You know that I’m with..”

“Adrien,” he mumbles. “I-I’m sorry it was just a--just an accident.”

Never so badly has he wanted to tell her the truth.

There’s a hint of pain in her eyes as she stands, and he wants to take it back. He wants to immediately take back what he’s done, but he can’t.

It’s too late.

“Ladybug, I’m sorry,” he calls after her retreating form. She turns to him, yoyo spinning behind her.

“I know.”

“I’m so, _so_ sorry.” Chat clips off the rest of his apology, because he knows that she doesn’t want to hear the truth. Even if it would make everything better.

_(She loves Adrien, not you.)_

He can see her take a deep breath before she responds. “I-it’s okay.”

And she zips away. She zips away and Chat crumbles in devastation.

* * *

They erase it from their memories.

It’s a horrible way to deal with the aftermath, but it’s easier. It’s easier for them to pretend that the moment they had never happened.  

Ladybug shows up to the next patrol cheery as usual, never once bringing up the day before. (He knows they should act responsible like real superheroes and talk things out. But when do they ever get to act like the children that they are?)

One day, they’ll talk about it, he decides. One day they will come clean and he’ll reveal himself so neither of them have to feel hurt by their partner.

But it’s not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm horrifingly tempted to continue this...........  
> anyywayyy thanks for reading!!! comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


	2. part II (alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok here we go with this alternate ending bc the LAST WAS TOO SAD!!! my poor children.  
> so this doesn't technically happen in the 'can i put on my clothes first?' universe bc then we would have a reveal... and that's no fun. :D

It’s an accident, the way he leans in and smashes her lips against hers. It’s an accident, the way his hands cup her cheeks and it’s _most definitely_ an accident the way she kisses him back.

Chat Noir shouldn’t be doing this. But it isn’t fair because Ladybug can _not_ just put him on the spot like that. He can’t be trusted when she’s sitting there, so innocent and beautiful. It’s not fair he can’t kiss her whenever he wants.

It’s Adrien’s place, though. And Chat Noir can’t claim that.

Ever the responsible one, Ladybug tugs away first, blue eyes blown wide. Something in the back of her mind chants _familiar._

There’s an unspoken conversation that passes between them as their eyes lock together.

_ It’s you,  _ her eyes say, and they’re sparkling. He can only give her a firm nod. 

_ It’s me. _

Ladybug initiates it. She slides onto his lap and clasps her hands together behind his neck. Chat, or rather,  _ Adrien, _ grabs her hips and then their lips are moving in sync. There’s too many things jumbled in her head, but she can only make out one thing clearly--she’s kissing Adrien Agreste. There’s no way she would forget how his soft lips feel as they slide against her own. There’s no way she would forget how he grips her hips like it’s his lifeline and whines into her mouth.

After an ungodly amount of time, she pulls away breathlessly.

“God  _ damn it,  _ dumb kitty,” she whispers against his lips before she begins to laugh. “This is ridiculous. I’ve been rejecting my boyfriend just so that I can date my boyfriend.” 

Gently, he runs his claws along the small of her back absentmindedly. “Pretty ridiculous.” 

Ladybug traces the outline of his mask with her finger, trying to crush the denial threatening to suffocate her. “Can you--can you let go of your transformation? I just--I just want to see you--” 

Within a heartbeat, he thinks  _ oh God yes please-- _ but he doesn’t even have to utter the words as Plagg voluntarily undoes it for him. He flies away, giving the two some space and Adrien thanks whatever lucky stars allowed that to happen. Under Ladybug sits one gray-sweatpants and blue-t-shirt clad Adrien Agreste, beaming up at her. 

“It’s me.” 

He hears her gasp before she cups his cheeks and kisses him hard again. It’s close-mouthed and lips only, but there’s still a sticky residue left on his lips when she pulls away.

Adrien licks at them, registering the strawberry-flavored chapstick she always wears. 

“Never in a million years would I have thought you were Chat Noir,” she says. “Even though I might have  _ wished  _ it, but I always felt like it could never be true.” 

An insecurity worms its way up to the front of Adrien’s thoughts. “Are you...are you mad that it’s me?” 

“Never,” Ladybug confirms, thumbs rubbing circles by his eyes. “Never ever. I’m glad it’s you.” 

“W-what about you?” He’s cautious in his asking. Adrien knows Ladybug doesn’t want to share her identity, but since he revealed his, there’s a tiny piece of hope that he grabs onto. 

She doesn’t say anything as she stands, but a smirk plants itself on her face. 

“Well, kitty,” she grins. “Come and find me.” 

She takes off into the night with a swing of her yoyo. 

**Author's Note:**

> the poor children do not deserve what i put them through.  
> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
